ZoRa Highschool
by Zorume
Summary: Tout va pour le mieux dans la classe de Term'3, jusqu'au jour où une nouvelle élève débarque en plein milieu d'année et va tout chambouler. Arrivée dans la classe la plus surchargée du lycée, avec des élèves complétement déjantés et des professeurs tous différents, cette petite nouvelle va apporter quelque chose de neuf à la vie de certains... Fiction basée sur One Piece.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

« Alors, aujourd'hui, nous accueillons une nouvelle élève ! »

Toute la classe resta stupéfaite devant la nouvelle du professeur de maths, M. Leroux.

« Mais on est à la moitié de l'année ! »

Les rumeurs partirent dans la classe. Et puis, pourquoi leur classe ? Ils étaient déjà 37 élèves, et remplissaient toutes les salles.

« Oui, je sais, mais elle a du déménager, alors elle va venir dans votre classe. Elle devrait arriver aujourd'hui d'ailleurs... »

C'est à ce moment qu'on frappa à la porte. Le professeur répondit et une jeune fille aux cheveux et aux yeux bleus entra, dans son uniforme noir et blanc. Elle était assez grande et semblait assez intimidée malgré le sourire qu'elle affichait.

« Tiens ! Quand on parle du loup ! Voici Zara Sora, votre nouvelle camarade ! »

« Bonjour. »

La classe lui répondit et la dénommée Zara sourit. Un élève blond lui faisait déjà des signes devant le bureau du professeur. La nouvelle regarda la pièce à la recherche d'une place, mais Leroux la devança.

« Tu vas devoir te mettre au fond, à côté de Zorro. C'est pas une bonne place, désolé, mais il reste que ça. J'espère que le dormeur ne te contaminera pas au moins. Hein, Roronoa ?! »

Zorro releva la tête – car il dormait sur son bureau – et jeta un regard noir au professeur, avant de remarquer que Zara s'asseyait à sa table. Elle lui adressa un sourire franc, mais il reposa la tête sur son sac sans même lui répondre. L'adolescente soupirait tandis qu'elle sortait ses affaires de son sac. Leroux vint lui donner un carnet de correspondance, ainsi qu'une liste des manuels à acheter, et une liste des leçons déjà vues par lui-même et les autres professeurs. De suite, Zara sortit une plume bleue et marron, et écrivit ses informations sur son carnet de correspondance. Elle avait une écriture épaisse, ronde, attachée, petite et d'une jolie calligraphie. Puis elle arriva à la liste de professeurs. Elle inscrivit « » comme professeur principal et professeur de maths, puis hésita. Elle ne se souvenait pas des autres professeurs. Zara jeta un œil vers son voisin, mais il dormait toujours. Elle mordit le bout de sa plume en hésitant, puis poussa le bras de Zorro doucement. Il releva la tête vers elle en grommelant.

« Désolée de te déranger, mais tu pourrais me passer ton carnet, s'il te plait ? Je connais pas les professeurs... »

Zorro acquiesça, à moitié somnolant, et chercha son carnet dans son sac à dos. Puis au bout d'un moment, il lui passa. Il était corné mais pas en si mauvais état que ça. Zara lui sourit pour le remercier, et il hocha la tête avant de se rendormir. Elle l'ouvrit à la page des professeurs et recopia.

– Professeur Principal

– Mathematiques

– Francais

– Histoire

– Geographie

– Sciences

– Chimie

– Litterature

– Anglais (Premiere Langue Obligatoire)

– Italien ou Espagnol ou Allemand ou Japonais (Seconde Langue Obligatoire)

– Italien ou Espagnol ou Japonais ou Chinois (Troisieme Langue Facultative)

et – Education Sportive

Puis elle ferma le carnet et regarda la quatrième de couverture. Le planning des cours. Si la page des professeurs était juste une feuille collée sur le carnet, le planning avait été recopié par Zorro. Il avait une écriture fine et en script. Facile et agréable à lire pour un garçon!

**Heure\Jour**

**Lundi**

**Mardi**

**Mercredi**

**Jeudi**

**Vendredi**

**Samedi**

**8h - 9h**

Maths

Français

Education Sportive

Libre

Français

Education Sportive

**9h - 9h50**

Français

Français

Education Sportive

Japonais

Litterature

Education Sportive

**10h - 11h**

Anglais

Chimie

Geographie

Anglais

Libre

3ème Langue

**11h - 12h**

Japonais

Chimie

Maths

3ème Langue

Japonais

Libre

**12h - 13h30**

Self

Self

Self

Self

Self

Self

**13h30 -14h30**

Histoire

Anglais

Libre

Libre

Libre

Options

**14h30 -15h10**

Histoire

Libre

Options

Sciences

Geographie

Options

**15h30 -16h30**

Sciences

Litterature

Options

Chimie

Maths

Libre

**16h30 -17h30**

Sciences

Litterature

Options

Libre

Maths

Libre

Seulement certaines disciplines étaient colorées... Japonais et Education Sportive, ainsi que les temps libre, les options et la 3ème langue facultative. Mais Zorro n'avait pas l'air d'avoir d'options, donc forcément, c'était du temps libre pour lui. Il en était de même pour elle. Elle avait hésité à prendre l'option Musique ou Arts mais cette année, elle voulait se concentrer sur ses matières principales. Elle avait donc les mêmes horaires que lui. Sauf pour la 3ème Langue. Elle avait pris Italien. C'était une belle langue et puis elle n'avait jamais aimé l'Allemand, l'Espagnol et le Chinois. Et puis, en plus, ce n'était pas plus difficile que le Français !

Elle recopia avec attention le planning, en prenant son temps. Puis lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle s'apprêtait à rendre son carnet à Zorro, mais celui-ci dormait toujours. Elle hésita encore quelque secondes, puis feuilleta son carnet. Elle s'arrêta sur la page des mots et colles... Et fut assez impressionnée ! Zorro collectionnait les heures de colles et les mots comme quoi il dormait en cours, répondait aux professeurs, ou encore rendait des copies blanches. Elle compta le nombre de mots. Il en avait 16. Et il en était à la moitié de l'année. Zara déglutit et décida de fermer le carnet et de le lui rendre. Elle remarqua sur la page de couverture quelque chose d'intéressant. Il avait coché la case « interne ». Il était donc aussi inscrit à l'internat.

Elle tapota la tête de Zorro avec le carnet et il le lui prit sans même lui adresser un regard. Elle soupira de nouveau et consulta sa montre argentée sur son poignet droit. Il était presque 9 heures. Elle allait rencontrer le professeur de Français, .

Elle prit la liste des cours que lui avait donné, et la consulta afin de passer la fin de l'heure. Elle prit un feutre dans sa trousse et souligna les leçons qu'elle avait déjà vue dans son ancien lycée. Il ne lui restait qu'à apprendre en tout 6 leçons. Ça irait vite.

La sonnerie retentit lorsqu'elle rangeait son carnet et ses fiches dans son sac. Zorro à côté d'elle se réveilla puis reposa la tête sur son sac. Tous les cours – sauf ceux de sport, sciences, chimie ainsi que les options – se déroulaient dans la même salle. La plupart des élèves restés à peu près silencieux jusque là en profitèrent pour parler avec les autres, se tournant vers leurs camarades, sans se soucier du professeur de maths qui écrivait encore la fin d'une équation au tableau. Zara remarqua alors les élèves les plus sérieux.

Une fille aux cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval et avec une frange tout devant. Elle copiait ce qu'écrivait le professeur avec attention et ne se préoccupait pas des autres. Sur le même rang, plus loin, une fille aux longs cheveux bleus mordait son crayon avec concentration. Même si elle n'avait pas l'air de tout comprendre, elle faisait l'effort de recopier ce que disait le professeur. Une autre aux cheveux ondulés et anis regardait attentivement ce qu'écrivait . Ensuite, une autre fille aux cheveux noirs bleutés et qui semblait un peu nerveuse, copiait l'équation en se mordant la lèvre. 4 filles vraiment sérieuses ? Pas un seul garçon ? Quoique le blond qui lui avait fait des signes quand elle était entrée semblait encore copier l'équation, mais il papotait avec sa voisine aux cheveux oranges. Puis le professeur les salua puis sortir de la salle avec précipitation. Il semblait bien heureux de les laisser bavarder en attendant ! Zara sortit une feuille blanche et écrivit avec application « Cours de Francais ». Puis elle sentit qu'on la regardait. Elle leva les yeux et vit devant elle une fille aux cheveux roses et un garçon aux cheveux noirs, l'air un peu drogué. C'étaient ses camarades de devant.

« Alors, la nouvelle ?» le garçon lui adressa un sourire et regarda sa feuille. « T'écris vachement bien !»

« Ouais, t'as raison, ça c'est de l'écriture... C'est sûr que comparé, j'écris vraiment comme un mec !»

« Hey !»

La fille aux cheveux roses rit alors que l'autre lui tape derrière la tête. Il soupire puis regarde Zara.

« Moi, c'est Trafalgar. Trafalgar Law. Et elle c'est Bonney Jewerly. Toi c'est Zara Sora, hein ?»

Zara acquiesce en souriant. Zorro dort toujours à côté.

« Alors, dis-moi, que je te place dans le classement de la Term'3, c'est quoi ta moyenne générale ? »

« Classement ? »

Elle interogge Trafalgar du regard. Celui-ci sourit et cherche une feuille dans sa pochette. Puis il la montre à Zara.

« Ca, c'est le classement par moyenne générale de la classe. La première, c'est Robin. C'est celle avec la frange juste devant le bureau du prof. Un vrai génie, elle est imbattable ! Elle devrait nous faire les cours, tiens ! Ensuite, c'est Sanji, cet enfoiré a 20 de moyenne en sport, pas étonnant ! C'est le blond qui est tout le temps avec les filles... »

Il pointe du doigt celui qui avait fait des signes à Zara. Celle-ci répète leurs noms afin de bien els assimiler.

« Ensuite, y'a Vivi, c'est celle avec les cheveux bleus. Ca doit être celle qui bosse le plus dans cette classe... Puis y'a... Moi ! »

Il plaque sa main contre son torse avec fierté et Bonney lui donne un coup de coude.

« Je suis le quatrième de la classe, mais va pas te dire que je travaille, hein ! A vrai dire... »

Il s'approche de Zara et baisse le ton.

« J'suis surtout un pro de la triche ! Et les profs ne m'ont jamais pris... »

Il se redresse un peu et reprend son ton normal.

« Mais bien sûr, faut dire que j'suis trop intelligent pour cette classe~ »

« Pauvre égocentrique va ! Bon, moi je dis rien, je suis 7ème et je suis tout le temps à côté de lui... Tu comprend, les anti-sèches ça se refile pas à l'autre bout de la classe ! »

Trafalgar lui fait chut puis énonce les autres de la liste. Zara lit en même temps et essaie d'apprendre tous les prénoms par cœur.

1- Robin (18,9)

2- Sanji (16,5)

3- Vivi (15,9)

4- Trafalgar (15,5)

5- Mone (15,4)

6- Nami (14,8)

7- Bonney (14,3)

8- Perona (14,2)

9- Tashigi (13,9)

10- Usopp (13,6)

11- Akito (13,2)

12- Nowako (12,8)

13- Shuko (12,4)

14- Luffy (12,0)

…

37- Zorro (5,6)

« Et donc comme tu peux le voir, ton voisin est le dernier de la classe. Hein, Zorro ?»

« Ferme là, Trafalgar. »

Il sourit alors que Zorro reste sur son sac à ne rien faire. Zara soupire et observe la classe. Elle avait retenu la plupart des prénoms. Puis tout le monde se tut, et Trafalgar rangea en vitesse sa feuille et se tourna vers son bureau, tout comme Bonney.

était arrivée.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

était une femme aux cheveux blonds ondulés, qui lui cachaient l'oeil droit. Elle était habillée avec un tailleur et une jupe droite unies d'un beige clair. Elle portait des lunettes de soleil noires qu'elle n'enlevait jamais. Elle portait des gants et de grandes bottes noires en permanence. C'était une femme stricte et qui parlait assez fort. Trafalgar lui apprit qu'avant, elle était militaire. Et que c'était bien resté.

Pour bien commencer le cours, elle avait demandé à Zara ce qu'elle connaissait, plus quelque questions – assez bêtes à son goût – pour voir si elle était « aussi stupide que ceux de cette classe de porcs !».

Ensuite, le cours de Français s'était passé sous le silence. Seuls les stylos et les feuilles avaient le droit de bruisser. Pourtant, à côté d'elle, Zorro dormait toujours sur son sac. Et la professeur ne disait rien. * Elle a sûrement gâchée sa salive plusieurs fois contre lui...* tapa sur sa table en voyant Zara qui n'écrivait pas. Elle sursauta et se remit à écrire à toute vitesse. Elle sentait que le Français ne serait pas son cours préféré...

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, tout le monde rangea ses affaires dans son sac à vitesse grand V, et s'en alla sans même que puisse y faire quelque chose. C'était la récré ! Zara fit de même et sortit en courant afin de rester dans le « troupeau ». Elle traversa les longs et hauts couloirs du bâtiments, tandis que les autres classes sortaient de leurs salles. Puis elle poussa les portes et se retrouva dehors. Il faisait beau. Le ciel était parsemé de nuages de cotons et le soleil brillait de milles feux. Elle dut mettre sa main en visière pour s'habituer à la luminosité puis elle suivit Trafalagar et Bonney vers un grand arbre où d'autres se réunissaient déjà. Elle avait décidé de ne pas rester seule. Trafalagar, bienveillant, lui fit une place entre lui et Bonney.

Elle reconnut vite Sanji, Nami, Vivi, Zorro et Luffy. Il y avait aussi une fille aux cheveux courts parme, et un tatouage sur le bras droit, un mec aux cheveux noirs et aux tâches de rousseurs, qui jouait avec un briquet, ainsi qu'une grande fille, aux longs cheveux noirs et avec des boucles d'oreilles représentant des serpents.

« Alors, toi t'es Zara, hein ? »

C'était Luffy qui parlait. La concernée sourit, puis rougit en voyant tous les regards se tourner vers elle. Seul Zorro ne dédaignait pas la regarder. Autour d'elle, les questions fusaient.

« D'où tu viens ? » « T'es intelligente ? C'est quoi ta moyenne ? » « Tu veux faire quoi comme métier ? » « T'es célibataire ? »

La nouvelle venue rougit en entendant la dernière question. Nami tapa celui qui jouait avec son briquet.

« Fais pas attention à Ace, il demande ça à toutes les filles qu'il croise... En fait, c'est un gros loser. »

« N'importe quoi ! C'est pas moi le loser ici... »

Il sourit et donna un coup de coude à Zorro, qui était à côté de lui, appuyé sur l'arbre.

« N'est-ce pas, Roronoa... »

Il lui envoya un regard noir et froid, sans rien dire. Ce qui suffit pourtant pour que Ace s'écarte un peu d'un sourire gêné.

« Oh, ça va ! Je rigolais ! Mais t'es quand même le seul à jamais avoir eu de petite amie ici... »

« A ce que je sache, tu t'es pris beaucoup de râteaux, et t'as jamais tenu plus de une semaine avec une fille. C'est largement pas mieux, Ace. »

Les filles rigolèrent. Zorro était apprécié malgré son apparence froide et solitaire. Zara se demanda quelles avaient pu être les petites amies des garçons. Elle remarqua alors que la grande avec les boucles d'oreilles serpents tenait la main à Luffy. Un couple.

Mais elle fut interrompue dans ses réflexions. Trafalgar lui donnait un coup de coude.

« Hey, j'vous signale qu'elle est nouvelle, vous pourriez vous présenter, bande de nases ! Heureusement que je suis là, moi... Elle connait déjà la moitié de la classe ! haha ! »

« Oh non... Trafalgar... Me dis pas que tu lui as montré le classement ? »

Nami soupira en le voyant acquiescer d'un large sourire. Puis elle fit un signe de la main à Zara.

« Moi, c'est Nami. Et voici ma sœur, Nojiko. »

Nojiko lui sourit. Puis la grande se tourna vers elle et se grandit.

« Hancock. Boa Hancock. Et lui, c'est Monkey D. Luffy, mon petit ami~ »

Luffy sourit et l'embrassa.

« Portgas D. Ace. Demi-frère de Luffy. Tout le monde m'apelle le Pyromane. »

Ace lui adressa un clin d'oeil assez explicite à son attention et Zara esquissa un sourire rapide.

« Oh, tiens... Est-ce que Zorro s'est présenté ? Nooon... Pas eu besoin ! Leroux l'a fait à sa place ! Haha »

Ace se prit un coup dans l'épaule par le concerné., puis le tour reprit.

« Sanji Kuroaki. T'as pas répondu à la question d'Ace au fait : T'es célibataire ou pas ? Parce que sinon j'sui... »

Nami le tapa derrière le front, et il ne put terminer, mais Zara rit un peu nerveusement. Sanji semblait assez marrant et gentil.

« Nami-chan ! Pourquoi tu m'as tapé ? On est plus ensemble à ce que je sache ! »

La rousse rougit puis lui tira une mèche de cheveux.

« Je sais que nous sommes plus ensemble... Mais tu sais, je viens juste de te sauver la vie ! Parce que demander à une fille de sortir avec comme ça... Ça se fait pas ! »

Sanji se gratta la tête en souriant d'un air « et alors ? » et Nami croisa les bras. Puis ils parlèrent ensemble de tout et de rien, du prochain contrôle d'histoire, puis d'une certaine fête chez Nami et Nojiko la semaine suivante, à laquelle il fallait une autorisation pour les internes. Puis vint une question. Zara était-elle interne ou externe ?

« J'suis interne. Ma famille vit trop loin. Ils peuvent pas venir me chercher. »

« Et tu sais dans quelle chambre tu vas dormir ? »

Zara hocha la tête et fouilla dans son sac pour trouver une petite clé. Elle la sortit et regarda quel nombre était inscrit dessus.

« Chambre 117 »

Luffy et Zorro s'étouffèrent puis la regardèrent, choqués. Zorro, qui était le plus proche, lui prit la clé des mains, et se précipita pour regarder le chiffre.

« Putain, c'est vraiment _notre_ chambre ?! Mais ils sont cons ou quoi ? J'croyais que les chambres étaient pas mixtes ?! »

Luffy le rejoignit, nerveux.

« On va pas dormir avec une fille, hein, Zorro ? »

« C'est... C'est... Heu... J'dors dans la même chambre que vous deux ? »

Ils levèrent les yeux vers Zara, qui rougissait un peu. Derrière eux, Nami, Nojiko, Sanji et Ace pouffaient, alors que Hancock voyait rouge.

« Pas question ! J'vais aller botter le cul à ct'administration de cons, moi ! »

Zorro partit directement avec la clé, puis Luffy et Zara le suivirent en courant. Les autres les regardèrent partir en souriant.

« Haha, pauvre Zara ! Si elle dort vraiment avec eux, elle va en voir de toutes les couleurs ! »

« Pourquoi ils l'ont pas mise dans notre chambre à nous ? »

« Parce que y'a plus de lits de libre dans votre chambre, Sanji ! »

« Oh, mais c'est pas un problème... Jl'aurais laissée volontiers dormir avec moi. »

« Ace ! »

Les deux garçons se claquèrent la main en riant, tandis que Nami se lamentait sur l'imbécilité des garçons.

Zara et Luffy rattrapèrent Zorro lorsqu'il fut arrêté devant le bureau du proviseur. Il frappa fortement à la porte et on l'autorisa à entrer. Il laissa la porte ouverte, et les deux autres en profitèrent pour rentrer eux aussi. Il brandissait la clé au proviseur, une main appuyée sur le bureau.

« Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? Hein ? Pourquoi elle dort dans notre chambre, elle ? »

Il la pointa du doigt tout en fixant le proviseur dans les yeux. Celui-ci avait les bras croisés et soutenait la regard de l'adolescent.

« Monsieur Roronoa. Cela faisait longtemps que je vous avais pas vu dans mon bureau. Vos professeurs ont abandonné l'idée de vous faire travailler... Quel tristesse. »

« Ça répond pas à ma question ! Pourquoi elle dort dans notre chambre ?! »

Il frappa la table du poing, et les deux autres lycéens sursautèrent. Ils se regardèrent, et Luffy haussa les épaules pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était ainsi tout le temps. Zara déglutit et continua d'observer la scène, sans agir.

« Vous n'êtes toujours pas bien poli, mon garçon. Vous pourriez y mettre un peu du votre, tout de même. »

« Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi Mlle Sora dort-elle dans notre chambre alors que cet établissement est censé de pas faire des chambres mixtes, monsieur le proviseur ? C'est mieux comme ça ?! Vous répondrez maintenant ? »

Le proviseur sourit et se leva. Zorro se redressa sans cesser de le fixer. Zara put voir son regard. Il était froid et coléreux. Elle n'aurait pas aimé être à la place du proviseur. Zorro semblait assez impulsif. Le proviseur traversa la salle en regardant le plafond. Le poing du lycéen se serra et il semblait se retenir de lui mettre un coup de poing.

« Bien. Voyez-vous, Mlle Zara Sora est obligée de dormir dans votre chambre, car toutes les autres chambres sont occupées. Jusqu'aux dernières. L'établissement est limité. Nous n'attendions pas autant d'élèves internes. Après Mlle, il reste seulement une dernière place. C'est vous qui en hériterait encore une fois si un nouvel élève vient. Vous pensez bien que je n'aurais pas mis Mlle dans votre chambre si je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Vous pouvez sortir, je suis occupé. Merci de bien vous occuper d'elle. Vous lui montrerez l'internat, n'est-ce pas, messieurs Roronoa et Monkey D. ? Bonne journée. »

Sur ce, il tient la porte et les invite à sortir. Zorro le regarde d'un air effaré et blessé, puis sort en poussant Zara et Luffy. Ce dernier prend le poignet de l'adolescente et l'entraine dans les couloirs derrière Zorro. Celui-ci s'arrête en plein milieu du couloir et les attends. Il lance la clà à Zara.

« Tiens. Ce con est même pas capable de se bouger pour te trouver une chambre... C'est vraiment un lycée de glandeurs ici. »

Il rougit et se tourne.

« Faut aller en cours, ça va sonner. »

Luffy et Zara se regardèrent, et hochèrent les épaules. Zorro était de mauvaise humeur. Ils le suivirent à travers les couloirs pour atteindre la salle d'anglais.

Zara se réinstalla à côté de Zorro pour le cours d'anglais. D'ailleurs, elle sentait que cette place lui serait attribuée. Mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Trafalgar et Bonney se trouvaient juste devant, et ils animaient bien le cours aux derniers rangs. A côté de Zara, sur trois tables voisines, Seigi, Yue et Karina riaient aux blagues de Trafalgar, ou alors jouaient au pendu. Et aux deux dernières tables du fond, Eustass et Junzô jouaient aux cartes et sortaient leurs portables. Le cours d'anglais était assez libre. s'occupait seulement des élèves aux premières tables, qui étaient les plus concentrés et figuraient dans le top du classement de Trafalgar. Mais Zara était bonne élève, et réussit à copier le cours tout en écoutant Trafalgar et Bonney parler. A ses côtés, Zorro dormait encore. Il ne levait presque jamais la tête. Zara aurait bien aimé qu'il lui parle un peu, qu'ils fassent connaissance, après tout, elle s'était intégrée à son groupe d'amis pour l'instant. Et elle comptait bien y rester. Mais son camarade de classe ne semblait pas vouloir la voir. Elle sentait que d'être dans la même chambre que lui ne serait pas de tout repos. Surtout vu comment il s'était énervé plus tôt. Elle soupira et nota les nouvelles lignes écrites à la craie blanche sur le tableau.

Le cours suivant était dirigé par M. Kanemochi. C'était le professeur de japonais. Dans la salle, les places se vidèrent. Plus de la moitié de la classe allait dans une autre salle pour les cours d'allemand, espagnol ou italien. Mais Zorro restait à sa place, tout comme Trafalgar et Bonney. Alors Zara décida qu'elle ne s'avancerait pas non plus. A sa grande surprise, Zorro leva la tête et bailla. Trafalgar se retourna et sourit.

« Ça y'est ? Tu te réveilles pour le Japonais ?»

« Ferme-la. C'est le seul cours qui m'intéresse avec le sport... »

Zara avait vu juste. C'était bien pour ça que ces deux matières étaient écrites en couleurs sur son planning. Il sortit un cahier et une trousse et descendit son sac sur ses genoux. Zara le fixa, étonnée, puis baissa la tête vers sa feuille lorsqu'il lui jeta un œil. Elle rougit un peu. * Mais pourquoi je rougis moi ? J'ai bien le droit de regarder ce qu'il fait après tout...* Elle se ressaissit et se recoiffa pour s'occuper les mains. Puis elle écrivit le titre de la lesson sur sa feuille après que le professeur, sympathique et chaleureux, lui ai posé quelques questions en japonais, auxquelles elle réussit à répondre assez facilement.

Le cours de japonais passa vite. Zorro participait souvent et copiait son cours en annotant toujours des choses dans la marge. S'il dormait dans les autres cours, il devait bien se rattraper en japonais ! Il était concentré et actif. De temps en temps, lorsqu'il ne se souvenait plus d'un hiragana, il mordillait nerveusement son stylo et jettait un œil à la feuille de Zara. Et celle-ci faisait parfois de même mais beaucoup plus discrètement. Puis la sonnerie mit fin au cours. A présent, les élèves allaient manger. Zorro sortit assez rapidement et retrouva Luffy, tandis que Trafalgar et Bonney attendaient Zara. Celle-ci les remercia d'un sourire.

« Tu préfères manger au lycée ou sortir ? Y'a des super pizzeria et d'autres fast-food dans le coin. Largement meilleur qu'ici. »

« Vous mangez où vous ? »

« Souvent dehors. Là on y va tous ensemble, le petit groupe de tal'heure. Viens avec nous. Tu gouteras à la banalité du lycée quand il fera mauvais, hihi. »

Elle sourit et suivit les deux autres dehors. Il faisait toujours aussi bon et beau dehors. Ils se rassemblèrent au même arbre que lors de la récré, puis partirent en dehors des grilles du lycée, dans le centre-ville.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Le groupe mangea à la pizzeria du coin. De nouveau, les question pour Zara fusèrent. Surtout venant de Sanji, Ace, Trafalgar et Bonney. Les autres écoutaient attentivement, sauf Zorro, évidemment. C'était le seul à ne pas s'intéresser à elle. Il ne la regardait presque pas, et mangeait en jouant avec son portable.

« Alors, dis-moi, tu m'as toujours pas donné ta moyenne, miss. »

Zara souria et se gratta la tête.

« Ma moyenne ? Oh mais t'es sûr ? Je viens pas du même lycée, elle va sûrement changer après tout ! »

« On s'en fiche, je fais un nouveau classement chaque trimestre pour voir s'il y a des changements. Ça fera ton premier trimestre, héhé. »

« Ben... Si tu insistes... »

Elle souffle et le regarde pendant qu'il sort sa feuille et un stylo plume. Un joli stylo noir et blanc avec des motifs bizarre dessus. Zara remarqua alors que Trafalgar était tatoué aux bras. Les mêmes motifs que le stylo. Mais il la regardait dans les yeux en attendant sa réponse alors la lycéenne s'empressa de répondre.

« J'avais 16,9 de moyenne. »

Tous faillirent s'étouffer ou la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Très vite, Sanji lui sourit, et sembla tomber dans les pommes.

« Elle me dépasse ! Waaah, elle est aussi canon qu'intelligente ! »

« Eh beh... 2nd de la classe... C'est pas mal du tout... Raah, j'vais devoir tout changer ! »

« Fais-y pour le 2nd trimestre, abruti... Ta feuille est déjà pleine à craquer ! »

Trafalgar sourit à Bonney et sors une autre feuille où il inscrit les numéros. Il inscrit d'office Robin à la première place et Zorro en dernière place.

« T'as toujours pas décidé de travailler, hein, le redoublant ? J'te change pas dans le classement ? »

« Nan, vas-y, laisse moi à ma place... »

Zara fut surprise, car Zorro lança un sourire cynique à Trafalgar, tout en se balançant sur sa chaise. Un sourire. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait sourire. Cela faisait que quelques heures qu'ils se connaissaient, mais pourtant, elle avait déjà vu tous les autres sourire... Pas lui, jusqu'à maintenant. Zara rougit un peu et détourna le regard vers Trafalgar en souriant. Ils parlèrent encore un moment avant de retourner au lycée pour les prochains cours. Deux heures d'histoire et deux heures de sciences. L'après-midi promettait d'être lourde !

Zara fit donc la connaissance de M. Bunmei, sympathique mais qui sait absolument se faire respecter et n'aime pas les glandeurs, comme Zorro, par exemple. Puis Mlle. Emi, stricte et très minutieuse, mais elle enseignait assez bien. Après ces quatre heures assez éprouvantes, ce fut enfin la fin des cours pour ce Lundi. Zara sortit derrière Trafalgar et Bonney, comme pour la matinée, et ils lui montrèrent l'internat. D'un côté les garçons, de l'autre les filles. Chaque chambre possédait une douche, et au centre du bâtiment se trouvait un local avec plusieurs douches, des toilettes et des lavabos. Bonney les abandonna pour aller dans sa chambre se changer pour le soir, et Trafalgar accompagna Zara jusqu'à sa chambre, là où Zorro et Luffy étaient déjà. Zara remercia chaleureusement le brun pour l'avoir aidée, puis entra dans la chambre. Elle s'arrêta de suite. C'était un vrai bazar ! Enfin, surtout d'un côté à vrai dire. A sa droite, deux lits superposés. En bas, pleins de fringues, d'objets, et en haut, deux valises et pleins d'autres choses. De l'autre, à gauche, par contre, ça allait encore. C'était un peu en bazar, mais on n'y voyait encore quelque chose. Zara vit passer un coussin devant ses yeux et se tourna vers sa droite. C'était Luffy. Il était accroché à son lit et se balançait en riant, comme un enfant. Zara déglutit et se dit qu'en fait, elle était sûrement tombée sur la pire chambre de tout l'internat. Entre Zorro qui l'ignorait presque et ne lui parlait pas, et Luffy qui semblait aussi bordélique que gamin, la nouvelle recrue aurait du pain sur la planche.

« Tiens, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié, tu dors dans notre chambre ! Prend le lit au dessus de Zorro, le mien est à moitié pété. »

Zara acquiesça et se dit que c'était sûrement Luffy qui l'avait cassé. Vu comme il se balançait sur son lit, il n'y avait pas à chercher plus loin. Elle prit sa valise et l'installa près d'une table en dessous de la fenêtre. Luffy faisait un sacré boucan. Tellement de boucan que Zara se rendit compte que la douche était allumée seulement quand l'adolescent s'arrêta une seconde de crier pour tomber. Zorro devait se doucher. Elle rougit et sortit des affaires plus décontractées à se mettre lorsqu'elle aurait elle aussi prit une douche. Un débardeur noir, un pantacourt chocolat aux coutures bleues, et enfin des sandales bleues. Et elle lança sur le lit un bracelet qu'elle aimait beaucoup, bleu et argent, fait de petits coquillages et de ficelles. Luffy la regarda bizarrement. Il était pendu la tête en bas au lit du haut. Puis il s'appuya sur ses bras pour descendre sur son lit.

« Oi ! Zorro, pique pas toute l'eau ! Et puis on doit se dépêcher si on veut manger vite ! »

« Ça va ! J'ai terminé ! Tu penses qu'à bouffer toi, espèce de ventre sur patte ! »

Luffy rit puis se tourna vers Zara.

« Tu veux prendre une douche ? »

« Oui, j'aimerais bien... »

« Okey, alors vas-y vite, le repas commence dans vingt minutes ! »

Zara sourit et attendit que Zorro sorte de la petite salle. Il était en bermuda noir, une serviette sur la tête en train de se sécher les cheveux. Lorsqu'il vit Zara, il sursauta et la regarda, étonné.

« Qu'est-ce que ! Ah merde, j'avais oublié... Foutus cons qui savent même pas tenir leurs engagements... »

Il passa devant elle sans la regarder plus longtemps et prit un t-shirt sur son lit. Un t-shirt noir avec un design assez rock devant, en vert. Zara s'empressa de prendre ses affaires et fila dans la douche.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, la jolie adolescente était séchée, et habillée. Un peu de maquillage, une queue de cheval, et hop, elle était prête à aller manger. Les deux autres aussi. Luffy n'avait pas pris de douche, il voulait trop manger. Il s'était juste changé pour mettre un débardeur rouge assez long et qui laissait voir ses pectoraux. Il était pas mal musclé. Mais Zorro l'était bien plus à vrai dire. Ils rejoignirent le self ensemble. Finalement, Luffy lui parlait bien. Mais toujours pas Zorro. Il rejoignait de temps en temps la conversation, mais pas plus. Il était assez distant.

Ils arrivèrent devant les portes du self. Il n'était pas tout à fait l'heure, et déjà une bonne dizaine de lycéens papotaient devant. Zara sourit lorsqu'elle trouva du regard Trafalgar et Bonney, qui lui firent signe de venir. Elle se précipita vers eux, un grand sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres. Les deux autres le lui rendirent.

« Tu devrais pas sourire autant, tu sais ! Pas en allant manger un repas aussi basique ! »

« Ouais, j'avoue, ton joli sourire va s'effacer, miss ! »

Zara rougit un peu en entendant Trafalgar dire 'joli' et 'miss'. Puis elle se gratta le bras et regarda autour d'elle. Elle voyait plusieurs personnes de sa classe, ainsi que d'autres plus vieux, et d'autres plus jeunes. Elle reconnut entre autres Sanji, Ace, Hancock, Robin, Eustass, et encore quelques autres de sa classe. Il y avait pas mal d'internes !

Puis l'heure du repas sonna, et la porte s'ouvrit. Zara fut emportée par la foule qui entrait précipitamment. Mais Trafalgar lui avait pris le bras, et ainsi elle ne s'était pas perdue. Bonney était déjà assise à une grande table, provoquant des soupirs et des soufflements aux alentours. Et la fille aux cheveux roses leur tirait la langue en guise de réponse. Zara devina que c'était la table la plus convoitée, et que chaque soir on se battait pour l'avoir. Trafalgar invita Zara à s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il était à l'extrémité gauche, en face de Bonney. Très vite, Zorro, Luffy, Hancock, Sanji et Ace s'installèrent. Il restait deux places, qui furent comblées par deux filles plus jeunes, et qui semblaient gênées d'être entourées de tel phénomènes que ceux de la Term'3. Sanji était en face, et Ace à sa droite. Aussi bien entourée, elle allait être embêtée tout le repas.

En effet, très vite, Ace la dragua, et Sanji renchérit, jaloux. La nouvelle du rester calme et se caler un peu plus vers Trafalgar pour pouvoir manger à peu près tranquillement. Surtout que Luffy, de l'autre côté d'Ace, mangeait n'importe comment, et comme quatre.

Zorro était entre Sanji et Hancock. Cela ne semblait pas lui plaire tant que ça. Surtout la grande brune. Elle était plus grande que lui, c'était assez bizarre.

En effet, le repas n'avait pas vraiment de goût. Elle se força quand même à en manger le plus possible, histoire de ne pas avoir de petit creux dans la nuit. Ace et Sanji n'arrêtait pas de lui poser des questions débiles – celle de sa taille se soutien-gorge revenant souvent – donc elle essaya de se concentrer sur Trafalgar et Bonney, qui parlaient à vois basse. Ils complotaient pour le prochain contrôle de sciences qui aurait lieu Jeudi. Zara ne savait pas si elle le ferait, vu qu'elle venait d'arriver. Mais elle avait déjà eu ce cours, en début d'année. Si elle demandait au professeur, peut-être que ça pourrait être sa première note. Mlle. Emi. Zara espéra qu'elle était sympa. C'est ce qu'elle demanda à Ace et Sanji, qui sourirent aux anges.

« C'est une vrai bombe, c'te prof ! »

« Ouais ! Et en plus elle met que des jupes~ »

Zara se retint de les taper et se tourna vers Zorro.

« Elle est sympa, Mlle. Emi ? »

Il haussa les épaules. Sanji et Ace parlaient à présent sur la professeur de sciences. Des vrais pervers ces deux là !

« Ouais... Elle est sympa avec qui elle veut. Elle arrête pas d'engueuler Nami et Vivi alors qu'elles font pas grand chose comparé aux mecs du fond... »

Zara soupira. En espérant qu'elle ne serait pas dans la liste noire de cette professeur ! Ace et Sanji commençaient sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs. Ils revinrent sur elle avec leurs questions débiles et elle vit rouge. Elle crispa ses mains sur la table, puis finalement, son bras droit se redressa et son poing atterrit dans la mâchoire d'Ace. Toute la table se tut. Zara pinça la joue d'Ace et la secoua.

« Écoutez tous les deux ! Vous me tapez sur le système avec vos questions, alors vous aller arrêter immédiatement où je vous en colle une, clair ?! »

Elle lâcha le brun et soupira en se remettant à manger. Les deux garçons semblaient totalement perdus et abattus. A sa gauche, Trafalgar et Bonney regardaient Zara d'un air surpris. Cette dernière leva la tête vers eux.

« Quoi ? »

Ils éclatèrent de rire, tout comme les autres de la table, et même ceux de la table derrière. Sanji et Ace étaient montrés du doigt. Zara sourit à son tour. A priori, ce n'était pas bien souvent que ces deux là étaient remis à leur place.

« KANPAÏ POUR ZARA ! »

Bonney leva son verre d'eau, en renversant la moitié sur la table au passage. Trafalgar fit de même, comme les autres de la table. L'adolescente rougit et regarda le reste de la salle. Presque tout le monde levait son verre ! Les surveillants s'empressèrent de crier pour faire arrêter le chahut. Sanji et Ace levèrent un peu leurs verres, dépités, et le reposèrent.

« Et merde... Ça va encore tomber sur notre gueule en plus... »

Puis tout le monde cria Kampaï et tapant son verre avec celui du voisin. Zara se protégea la tête quand l'eau déborda des verres. C'était un vrai bazar ce self ! Le verre de Luffy s'était cassé en le tapant trop fort contre celui de Zorro et d'Hancock, et les deux l'engueulaient. Trafalgar et Bonney riaient à gorge déployée, et les deux garçons faisaient toujours des mines dépitées.

La nouvelle recrue se sentait assez gênée d'être à l'origine de ce kampaï collectif, et de tout ce bruit. Les autres élèves en avaient profité pour se lever et faire le bazar. Parmis eux, Zara reconnut Eustass et Junzô. C'étaient les fouteurs de bazar de la classe, elle en était certaine.

Après un repas encore bien animé et des représailles des surveillants, tous allèrent à l'internat. Il était 19h40 quand Zara, Zorro et Luffy rejoignirent la chambre 117. Les deux garçons sautèrent dans leurs lits respectifs en enlevant leurs chaussures. Zorro sortit son portable et le consulta, tandis que Luffy jouait avec le lit supérieur. Zara, elle, alla regarder son emplois du temps et ranger les livres et cahiers correspondants dans son sac. Français, Chimie, Littérature, Anglais. Elle avait une heure de libre l'après-midi. Derrière elle, les deux garçons se balançaient des coussins en s'accusant mutuellement de choses débiles. Zara ferma son sac et prit un short et un t-shirt large, long et doux, avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour se changer. Un coup de brosse dans les cheveux, lavage de dents, démaquillage, et pyjama. La voilà prête pour dormir – si les deux garçons ne faisaient pas trop de bruit. Zara sortit de la salle de bain et se prit un coussin par la tête. Éreintée, elle prit le coussin et le renvoya avec force sur Luffy, qui fut renversé sur son lit.

« Nan mais ça va pas ? Tu vas casser quelque chose ! »

« C'est déjà fait ! »

Il souriait, en montrant la fenêtre. C'est alors que Zara s'aperçut qu'elle avait été réparée... plusieurs fois. Elle déglutit et soupira avant de monter sur le lit au dessus de Zorro. Elle se laissa tomber sur sa couette, les pieds dans le vide, et serra son coussin. Elle avait tellement envie de dormir. Seulement, les deux garçons ne semblaient pas prêts d'éteindre la lumière, d'aller sous leurs couettes, et enfin se taire. Après un bon quart d'heure cependant, Zara finit par s'endormir dans le bruit ambiant. Et c'est seulement lorsqu'un surveillant vint tout éteindre, une bonne heure plus tard, que Zorro et Luffy firent de même.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mardi matin, et le soleil était à peine levé lorsque Zara se réveilla. Il était 6 heures. L'adolescente se redressa péniblement après cette nuit assez mouvementée. Luffy s'était levé en pleine nuit pour aller aux toilettes et s'était entravé dans quelque chose, puis s'était étalé par terre dans un gros boucan. Zara s'était réveillée en sursaut tandis que Zorro lui avait jeté un coussin par la tête. Et après, elle avait mis du temps à se rendormir. Et finalement, la voilà levée en première, épuisée. Elle se leva et descendit du lit en hauteur, puis prit des affaire dans son sac et alla dans la salle de bain. Les garçons, eux, dormaient toujours à poings fermés. Même le réveil ne les avait pas dérangés.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Zara était déjà presque prête, et les deux garçons ne faisaient seulement que se lever.

Elle enfila sa jupe plissée noire, avec des collants sombre et sa chemise blanche. Puis elle enfila ses baskets et alla se maquiller, alors que les deux autres en étaient encore loin. Mais l'habitude avait dû les user, car lorsque Zara prit son sac pour aller au self, Zorro était habillé et Luffy essaiyait de remettre ses boutons de chemise dans l'ordre. Elle soupira en le voyant faire puis sortit dans le couloir, et vit Sanji, Ace, Trafalgar, et Nowako sortir d'une chambre plus loin. Elle les appela et courut dans leur direction. Nowako partit devant rejoindre les filles avec qui il traine. Ace commença à embêter Zara alors Trafalgar passa entre eux deux discrètement et marcha sur le pied du brun pour l'arrêter un peu. Sanji pouffa derrière lui puis leur passa devant en montrant un paquet de cigarette.

« Bon, _les filles_, moi j'vais fumer ma clope~ On se retrouve au self, gardez-moi une place les empaffés ! »

« Ouais, c'est ça, m'sieur j'me la pète, va fumer et reviens pas surtout ! »

Trafalgar sourit et murmura que la prochaine fois que Sanji le traite de fille, il l'enverrait par dessus la fenêtre pour fumer sa clope. Zara et Ace rirent puis Luffy et Zorro arrivèrent vers eux. Le premier était toujours de super bonne humeur, mais réclamait à manger, tandis que le deuxième dormait encore à moitié et baillait. Tous les cinq avancèrent et retrouvèrent les filles qui attendaient devant les escaliers menant au self. Puis ils descendirent en papotant, et arrivèrent de nouveau dans la salle. Toutes les tables sont presque déjà prises, mais lorsque Trafalgar, Bonney et Hancock arrivent devant la plus grande table, où cinq personnes sont assises, ils avalèrent une dernière bouchée et s'en allèrent. Zara vit que c'étaient des Secondes... Et à priori les Terminales sont rois dans ce lycée.

Ils s'installèrent et mangèrent, tranquillement, avant leur première heure de cours. Ils allaient retrouver Mlle Domino. Zara n'était pas bien enchantée, vu comment cette professeur était stricte !

Une heure plus tard, les Term'3 étaient assis dans leur classe, attendant l'arrivée de la professeur de français. Tous assis aux même places que la veille, Zara comprit vite que personne n'en changerait. Tout le monde avait sa place attribuée. L'adolescente papotait avec Trafalgar et Bonney, qui lui expliquaient que Mlle Domino adorait faire des contrôles surprises de temps en temps, et qu'il y avait de grandes chances que ça tombe aujourd'hui, à part si elle prenait en compte l'arrivée de Zara... Mais celle-ci en doutait énormément. La professeur ne semblait pas être une femme à faire des compromis. Elle ne déplacerait pas un contrôle surprise juste pour Zara.

Justement, la professeur fit irruption dans la salle, qui devint soudainement silencieuse. Tout le monde se tournait vers le tableau, et prenait son stylo en main. Seuls Zorro, – qui dormait déjà – Eustass et Junzô ne s'intéressaient pas à la professeur.

A peine quelques minutes passées, et Mlle Domino criait sur Vivi qui s'était trompée entre deux définitions très proches. La jeune fille aux longs cheveux bleus se faisait toute petite et autour d'elle, Sanji et Nami regardaient leurs feuilles, apeurés. C'était vraiment la peste des professeurs celle-là ! Zara ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un regard méprisant à Mlle Domino. Elle crut qu'elle l'avait remarqué, et s'attendait à des représailles, mais heureusement, elle continua son cours sans venir vers elle. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Zara se sentait déjà partie ailleurs. Son cours était aussi ennuyant que tendu. Elle n'arrivait pas à suivre. Tout était si silencieux à part la voix forte de la professeur ! Au bout d'un moment, Zara se surpris à avoir les yeux à moitié fermés, et la tête soutenue d'un bras. Un peu plus et elle irait s'endormir !

La sonnerie retentit, et Zara se souvint qu'elle avait deux heures de français, et non une seule. Le bruit avait réveillé la plupart des élèves qui s'égaraient. La professeur sourit et alla chercher des feuilles sur sa table. Trafalgar et Bonney soufflèrent. Un contrôle surprise ?

« Bien ! Vous avez une demi-heure, contrôle surprise ! Ceux qui auront en dessous de 10 auront le droit à une heure supplémentaire de français un samedi après-midi. »

Sur ce, elle distribua les feuilles et les élèves commencèrent à stresser et écrire nerveusement sur la feuille. Quand Mlle Domino arriva vers Zara et Zorro, elle s'arrêta et inspira une grande bouffé d'air.

« RORONOA ! Debout ! Vous irez en colle si vous n'avait pas au moins 5. Et deux heures de colles ! »

Zorro avait sursauté et n'avait même pas pris la peine de regarder le professeur. Il reposa la tête sur son sac et tendit la main. Mlle Domino soupira et lui donna une feuille, tout comme à Zara.

« Je vais être indulgente cette fois-ci, Mlle Sora. Si vous avez en dessous de 13 vous viendrez une heure le samedi après-midi. Mais c'est seulement cette fois. Parce que ce n'est que votre troisième heure de français. »

Zara hocha la tête, heureuse que la professeur lui accorde tout de même une chance. Zorro mis son sac sur ses genoux et sortir sa trousse. Il inscrivit son nom et regarda la feuille, le regard vague. Zara fit de même, plus concentrée, et regarda les questions. Il y en avait 10.

Et certaines semblaient bien compliquées ! Seulement une demi-heure pour tout ça ? Zara eut peur d'être juste niveau temps. Elle répondit à la première question avec application. Elle s'aperçut que Zorro n'avait toujours rien écrit et regardait sa feuille avec espoir. Elle n'était pas adepte du copiage, mais bon... Elle essaya de se tourner un peu pour que Zorro puisse mieux lire sa feuille, sans éveiller les soupçons du professeur, qui passait dans les rangs et inspectait du regard tout et n'importe quoi. Sur l'autre table, Eustass jouait avec son stylo. Il avait écrit une phrases ou deux à chaque question et ne s'était pas plus embêté.

Au final, Zara réussit à tout répondre au bout des trente minutes accordées. Zorro avait copiait pour quelques questions seulement. S'il avait répondu à tout, la professeur aurait deviné de suite qu'il avait copié sur sa voisine. Celle-ci regarda s'il avait recopié bêtement ou s'il avait changé des choses, et s'aperçut avec soulagement qu'au final, il avait vraiment changé ses phrases. Même si c'était le dernier de la classe, Zara comprenait qu'il était tout de même très intelligent quand il le voulait. Devant elle, Trafalgar et Bonney recopiaient des antisèches. Ils étaient sacrément discrets, et le professeur n'y voyait que du feu. Puis la voix de Mlle Domino retentit.

« Les trente minutes sont passées ! Posez vos stylos et faites passer vos copies en haut de colonnes. Dépêchez vous ! »

Zara donna sa copie à Trafalgar, tout comme Zorro, et il les fit passer encore devant, jusqu'à la table de Robin, qui les rangea correctement avant de les donner au professeur, qui sourit. Robin était évidemment la chouchoute de Mlle Domino, vu son intelligence et sa discrétion. Elle prit ensuite d'un geste violent les copies des mains de Vivi et retourna à son bureau pour les ranger. Il ne restait qu'une demi-heure de cours. Zara ne vit pas son voisin se pencher un peu vers elle.

« Merci. » chuchota t-il.

L'adolescente tourna le regard vers lui, rougissant. Il s'était déjà rendormi sur son sac. Elle était heureuse qu'il la remercie. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? C'est elle qui avait accepté de l'aider, après tout.

Le restant du cours de français parut aussi long que la première heure. Devant elle, Trafalgar jouait sur son portable. Il était vraiment doué. Mlle Domino semblait ne rien voir. Bonney, elle, écrivait et dessinait sur une autre feuille, cachée sous son cours. Zara hésita à faire de même pour passer le temps, mais elle n'écouterait plus le cours. Elle voulait tout de même avoir de bonne notes, malgré l'attitude du professeur.

Enfin, la sonnerie retentit, et tout le monde s'en alla, pressé de se dégourdir les jambes.

Après la récré, les élèves de la Term'3 allèrent dans une autre salle. Les cours de chimie et de sciences se passaient en labo. Zara s'assit de nouveau aux côtés de Zorro, mais cette fois-ci, c'était une table de trois. Elle était donc en trinôme avec Zorro et Luffy. Elle sentait déjà les bêtises venir avec ce dernier... Manipulait-il les tubes comme ses affaires, dans son lit ? Elle espérait grandement que non, car sinon il menait à la catastrophe !

était un homme sympathique mais sérieux. Zara sentait qu'elle apprendrait bien avec lui. Il expliqua le but de ce cours et quand les élèves posait des questions, jamais il ne s'énervait et expliquait avec douceur. Zara admira rapidement sa patience avec les élèves les plus perturbateurs tels que Eustass et sa clique, ou Luffy et Tashigi, qui étaient maladroits.

Quand il eut terminé ses explications, il vint voir la nouvelle élève et se pencha vers elle.

« Tu es donc la petite dernière de cette classe. Bienvenue dans notre lycée, Zara Sora. Tu m'as l'air bien prometteuse. Tu as des questions sur ce que je viens d'expliquer ou tu as tout compris ? »

« Oui, j'ai tout compris, merci monsieur. »

Il sourit et jeta un œil à ses voisins.

« Ah, au fait, je te souhaite bonne chance, ces deux là ne sont pas des chimistes nés... Fais attention que Luffy ne te renverse pas un tube dessus... »

Il soupira avant de retourner à son bureau. Zara déglutit et regarda Luffy en coin. Celui-ci semblait un peu gêné que le professeur lui ai di ça, mais au final il sourit.

Zara écrivit le protocole de l'expérience sur une feuille, puis la fit voir aux deux autres, qui semblaient ne comprendre qu'à moitié.

« Vous êtes nuls en chimie, c'est ça ? »

« Exact, répondit Zorro. J'ai jamais compris quelque chose à ce pourquoi on fait ça... »

Elle grogna puis fit les schémas et les passa aux deux autres pour qu'ils puissent recopier. Luffy avait une écriture typique des garçons... Assez illisible. Et puis il arriva très vite à mettre de l'encre sur sa feuille. Au moins, celle de Zorro était impeccable. C'est bien la seule chose qui rassura l'adolescente.

Elle se leva ensuite pour faire l'expérience. Elle passa vers le lavabo et lu son protocole avant de commencer à prendre tel élément en telle dose, et à le mettre dans un tube. Zorro regardait ce qu'elle faisait tandis que Luffy continuait de faire ses schémas – horribles – en tirant la langue.

Zara s'attacha les cheveux en chignon lorsque ses mèches commencèrent à l'embêter. Puis elle continua l'expérience. Lorsqu'elle eut besoin d'aide, elle demanda à Zorro de venir l'aider. Elle ne faisait absolument pas confiance à Luffy pour ce genre de choses.

A la fin de la séance, le trinôme de Zara avait réussit son expérience, tout comme Robin-Vivi-Nami, Mone-Koma-Shino et Nijiko-Emi-Zuko. Les autres n'avaient pas le résultat attendu. Et le groupe d'Eustass avait totalement tout raté.

Quand tout le monde eut rangé sa paillasse, le professeur passa vers chaque groupe et lut les protocoles et les schémas. Puis il notait quelque chose sur la feuille avant d'aller vers un autre groupe. Lorsqu'il arriva vers le groupe de Zara, il sourit en voyant la paillasse. Elle se demanda bien pourquoi il souriait, mais elle n'eut pas de réponse. Elle n'y trouvait rien d'anormal.

Il prit les feuilles de Zara et les lut. Puis il nota quelque chose avec son stylo rouge et prit les feuilles de Zorro et Luffy pour faire de même.

« C'est assez agréable de voir cette table rangée. Je pense que le fait que tu sois avec ces deux-là ne peut que les aider au final ! »

Zara rougit et regarda sa feuille.

« Le résultat attendu à la fin de l'expérience est atteint. La pratique est très correcte et il n'y a eu aucun problème. La paillasse est rangée et le protocole ainsi que les schémas sont correctement rédigés. 10/10. »

_10/10_. Zara fut surprise. C'était ça. Il notait les TP sur 10. L'adolescente fut très heureuse de voir sa note. Au moins, le professeur la prenait pour une bonne élève, et c'était tant mieux. Elle regarda Zorro. Il semblait aussi impressionné qu'elle. Mais il n'avait pas la même note qu'elle. 9/10. C'était déjà pas mal. Il n'avait pas non plus exactement le même commentaire.

« Le résultat attendu à la fin de la séance est atteint. Pratique correcte mais un peu plus d'implication sont désirés. La paillasse est rangée. Les protocole et schémas sont correctement rédigés. 9/10 »

Zara releva la tête quand Luffy leva le poing en l'air. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

« Wouhou ! C'est la première fois que j'ai la moyenne en chimie ! J'ai 6/10 ! J'ai 6 ! »

Zara se mit à rire, comme beaucoup d'autres élèves. Même le professeur sourit. Il notait le dernier groupe. Quand il eut terminé, il repassa devant eux sans leur accorder un regard.

« Eh bien, monsieur Monkey D., maintenant, il va falloir faire des efforts pour être moins maladroit, et peut-être que Mademoiselle Sora vous laissera manipuler. »

Zara rougit de nouveau et baissa le regard. C'est vrai que si Luffy n'avait pas la même note qu'eux, c'est qu'elle ne l'avait pas laissé toucher à l'expérience. Mais Luffy n'avait pas pris cette remarque à mal. Au contraire, il tendit la main vers Zara en souriant.

« Merci ! »

Elle sourit puis lui tapa la main. Zara était plutôt heureuse qu'il la remercie, pourtant elle n'avait pas fait grand chose. En fait, il avait juste recopié le protocole et les schémas qu'elle avait fait, et a eu la même note sur le résultat de l'expérience. Mais elle ne voulait pas gâcher la bonne humeur du brun. Zorro semblait plutôt fier d'avoir une note pareille. Il lui adressa un rapide regard, chaleureux et respectueux, puis rangea ses affaires. L'adolescente déglutit et se détourna. Pourquoi rougissait-elle encore ? Il n'avait rien dit après tout. Elle rangea ses affaires soigneusement à son tour et le professeur leur expliqua qu'il ne donnerait pas de devoirs cette fois-ci, et que la prochaine fois ils continueraient le cours. Puis il les laissa sortir avec un « Au prochain cours ! » chaleureux.

Luffy se précipita vers la sortie, talonné par Zorro. L'adolescente prit son temps en rejoignit Trafalgar et Bonney, qui avaient eu 6,5/10 chacun. Ils félicitèrent Zara pour sa superbe première note de chimie, et lui expliquèrent que additionnait les notes de deux TP pour faire une note sur 20. Et comme il était généreux, il donnait une note de participation sur 20, mais seuls les points au dessus de la moyenne comptaient. Ce professeur était vraiment sympathique.

Ils allèrent dehors pour manger, une nouvelle fois. Zara se retrouva en face de Zorro et ne pouvait s'empêcher de détourner le regard quand il la regardait. Elle l'aimait bien pourtant, elle avait appris en très peu de temps que c'était un mec sympa et intelligent malgré les apparences.

Pourtant elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas vraiment entre eux...


End file.
